Armored Geass: Project Requiem/Character
This is a list of factions in Armored Geass: Project Requiem, along with its description for each. 'Main Characters/Knightmare Pilots' Rai Rai, is the protagonist of the Armored Geass: Project Requiem fanfiction. He is originally born as Khalid, the child soldier of Kurdish descent in the war-torn Krugis Republic without remembering the past. He possesses Geass ability when his power given by Alice, the weapon summon itself while he is still danger or preperation at anytime before battle, through which he can sense others' deaths, and ability to teleport by trowing his blade. During this time, he witnessed his own parents murdered by "Id" (Rai's possession) in order to meeting Sa-adun and prove his devotion to God, and hence bears a deep hatred towards Sa-adun. Due to his previous religious brainwashing (and awakening from it) and suffering from amnesia, Rai claims he no longer believes in God, yet still debates the role of God in people's lives, suggesting that he would like to believe in God. He is taken in as a temporary student, while trying to recover his memories. Although he does it through multiple reincarnations, he appears to be fairly young, has blue eyes and has grey hair worn in a similar appearance to Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Lost Colors video game. Rai's personal Knightmare Frame known as Delphine (misspelling as Delphene) and a secret weapon known as Delphine-Id. Kallen Stadtfeld Kallen Stadtfeld is a half-Britannian, half-Japanese teenage girl. Her father is Britannian and her mother is an Eleven; her father comes from a prestigious Britannian family, known as the Stadtfeld family, which Kallen benefits from. During the course of Armored Geass, she is a leader of a Resistance group, rather than her brother, Naoto. However, sometime prior to the story her brother (presumably) death, leading Ohgi in charge. It was during rampage between Resistance and Britannia that she plan to steal Knightmare Frame. She was later confronted about her involvement in Shinjuku, and she wanted to become a NEXT. After the establishment of the JLF, she is made a member of Celestial Hearts, and operates under the codename Serene Haze (AKA ''Kasumi Sumika). She pilots the Guren Mk.II, and the Rose. Uzuki Ryugen A retired Kung-Fu master and Bushido expert who watches out for any individuals who gains a new power. He works a bookstore on Fifth Militan Space Colony, due to lost his students ten years ago. However, he was once a sword-wielding Federation commander who attempted to unlock the truth behind the Miltian Conflict. Ryugen pilots the Heimdahl, the combined parts of crippled Gustava and Maganac. Stelliza Mio Einsburgh Stelliza was a member of the wealthy Einsburgh family and resided in the Tambria colony. She was shown meeting Rai at an amusement meeting, and it was said the world would share a connection. After a near-death experience early in her life, similar to Rai, Stelliza could see the light from the the Grimm, which granted her special powers. She pilots the C-2 Vierge, and the former Rai's KF, Delphine, A.K.A Banshee. Kusanagi Suzaku 'Japan Liberation Front (Celestial Hearts)/Black Knights Plan''' |-|Research Team= Kouzuki Karuta - CDO of JLF - Provisional rank of Lieutenant Colonel A genius since childhood, Kouzuki Karuta scientist who secretly backed the Kyoto Group before becoming the head of the Samurai' research and development team. She has extensive experience in medical cybernetics, and though she is not fond of speaking of the past, Karuta has managed to maintain much of her memories from previous worlds, through a feat not even she can properly explain. Regardless, she has made good use of this ability and has pushed herself, and the world around her, into a much more favorable position to win the war against the Britannia just like an Anime counterpart. With her carried over knowledge, she has created a new plan that will see the world's remaining pilots put to better use than they ever would have been before, and give them all a common banner to unite under and through them, give the same opportunity to the world. Karuta is the creator of the Guren Mk-II and its radiant wave surger (輻射波動 fukushahadō, lit. radiation surge) weapon. She also developed the Gefjun Disturber (ゲフィオンディスターバー Gefion Disutābā), a force field generator that disables all Kojima Particle-powered technology within its area of effect. Kouzuki Ryoka - Neurosurgeon, Chief Medical Officer To be added Sumeragi Kaguya (A.K.A Shiro) Sumeragi Kaguya is the 14-year-old head mistress of the Kyōto House, and a supporter of the Black Knights. She is the representative of Sumeragi Concern (皇コンツェルン Sumeragi Kontserun), a large conglomerate founded by the Sumeragi House. Despite her age and physique, she possesses a strong will and is highly influential amongst the Houses. With Armored Geass's universe, Kaguya is considered a very important piece in the Black Knights Order plan, given her extraordinary talent that surpasses many of her own sisters. Although she had a hundreds of espers for all generations. Kaguya does have the same thing as Anime counterpart. |-|Four Holy Sword "Shogun"= The Four Holy Swords (四聖剣, Shi Seiken) is an elite unit consisting of four soldiers who are under the leadership of Toudou Kyoshiro. They referred as Shogun due to its commandos. Toudou Kyoshiro - General, CO of Four Holy Sword - Shogun-1. Toudou Kyoshiro is the head of the Black Knights' military operations, and an extremely talented fighter in his own right. He earned the nickname Tohdoh of Miracles (奇跡の藤堂 Kiseki no Tōdō?) for his singular defeat of the otherwise undefeated Holy Britannian Empire during the invasion of Japan, managing this feat without the use of Knightmare Frames. This event would later be known as the Miracle of Itsukushima. He was a childhood instructor to Suzaku Kururugi, and is one of the few Japanese people who understands his ideals. Amemiya Nagisa - Colonel, XO of Four Holy Sword - Shogun-2. Amemiya Nagisa is a female member of the Holy Swords of Kyoto. She is arguably one of the most strong willed and tough characters in the entire show. During the course of Armored Geass, she is the one of talented Knightmare Frame. Having swordfighting skills, saving innocent people, protecting his General, and always hatred about Britannia. Asahina Daisuke - 1st Lieutenant, Four Holy Sword - Shogun-7. Asahina Daiskue is a male member of the Four Holy Sword. He wears eyepatch when his right is missing. He is the leader of the first squadron of the Black Knights and tends to tease Amemiya about her crush on Toudou. Kusakawa Hiroshi - 1st Lieutenant, Four Holy Sword - Knightmare Leader, Shogun-3. Kusakawa Hiroshi is the oldest member of the Holy Swords of Kyoto and the Black Knights. Like the rest of the Holy Swords he makes his first appearance in chapter 6 trying to repel the Britannian attack on the JLF headquarters. Shinohara Houko - 4th Lieutenant, Four Holy Swordsman Yoshida Sawato To be added Kashiwazaki Touma To be added |-|Marine Corps= Civillian/Colony Citizens |-|State of Arisawa= Sumeragi Miyoko - Administration, Prime Minister Civilians #Nayuta Crossroad #Hinata Crossroad Miscellaneous #Kinoshita Ayano #Celty #Melissa |-|Tambria= To Be Added Empire States of Britannia |-|Imperial Family= #Charles zi Britannia - Crown, 98th Emperor of Britannia #Odysseus u Britannia - Royalty, 1st Prince #Guinevere su Britannia - Royalty, 1st Princess #Schneizel el Britannia - Royalty, 2nd Prince #Cornelia li Britannia - Royalty, 2nd Princess #Horatio lon Britannia - Royalty, 4th Prince #Carine ne Britannia - Royalty, 5th Princess #Marrybell mel Britannia - Royalty, 8th Princess #Laila la Britannia - Royalty, 10th Princess #Nunnally vi Britannia - Royalty, 11th Princess #Castor rui Britannia - Royalty, 12th Prince #Pollux rui Britannia - Royalty, 13th Prince |-|Knights of the Round (AKA Zodiac)= The Knights of the Round (ナイトオブラウンズ, Naito Obu Raunzu) or formerly known as the 12 Horsemen is a unit of twelve elite knights in the Holy Empire of Britannia, each being assigned into the group by royalty and under direct command of the Emperor. The Knights of the Round date back to at least the 18th century, with the first Knight of One being Sir Richard Hector. Named after the Arthurian Knights of the Round Table, they operate outside the standard Britannian military and are given special privileges and authority. #Bismarck Waldstein - Knight of One #Johann Ernst - Knight of Two #Gino Weinburg - Knight of Three #Dorothea Ernst - Knight of Four #Michael Raleigh - Knight of Five #Anya Alstreim - Knight of Six #Kusanagi Suzaku - Knight of Seven #Stelliza Mio Einsburgh - Knight of Eight (AKA The Banshee) #Nonette Enneagram - Knight of Nine #Luciano Bradley - Knight of Ten #Victoria Castin - Knight of Eleven #Louise Kruszewski - Knight of Twelve |-|Imperial Guard= #Cecille li Britannia - General, Commander #Gilbert G.P. Guilford - Colonel, Executive Officer #Andreas Darlton - Colonel, Executive Officer |-|Elizabeth= To be added |-|Purist Faction= #Viletta Nu #Jeremiah Gottwald To be added |-|Civilians= Soviet Union |-|Marika Katharana= To be added |-|Borisovitch= To be added Zulfiqar (Kurdish Liberation/Eqbal) |-|Farisha Ismael= To be added |-|Mohd Ishmael= To be added The Innovation Order |-|Masters' Council= Aura Wistaria - Grand Master |-|Knights= Albedo Palozzo |-|Sergents= Takayama Saori Other |-|The Endymion Elevators= |-|Anatolia= |-|Joan D'Arc= To be added |-|Nine-Ball= To be added |-|Old King= To be added |-|Sa-adun= Category:Armored Geass: Project Requiem